With the development of industrial technologies, various devices have been automated. As well known, a robot cleaner is utilized as an appliance that automatically cleans an area desired to be cleaned by sucking foreign objects such as dust, or the like, or scrubbing foreign matter (or impurities) from a surface to be cleaned (or a target cleaning surface), while traveling in the area, without a user operation.
In general, a robot cleaner may include a vacuum cleaner performing cleaning with a suction force using a power source such as electricity, or the like.
A robot cleaner including such a vacuum cleaner, however, has limitations in that it cannot remove impurities or stains set in a target cleaning surface, and thus, recently, a robot cleaner having a floorcloth attached thereto to perform wet cleaning has emerged.
However, a wet cleaning scheme using a general robot cleaner is a simple scheme of attaching a floorcloth to a lower portion of the existing robot cleaner for vacuum cleaning, having a low effect of removing foreign object and not performing effective wet cleaning.
In particular, the robot cleaner based on the general wet cleaning scheme travels using a movement scheme of an existing suction type vacuum cleaner and an avoidance method regarding an obstacle as is, and thus, it cannot easily remove a foreign object set in the target cleaning surface, although it removes dust from the target cleaning surface.
Also, the general robot cleaner having the floorcloth-attached structure is moved by wheels in a state in which frictional force with the floor is high due to the plane of the floorcloth, additional driving force to move the wheels is required, increasing battery consumption.